A DA Reunion
by Liv4fun
Summary: It’s the one-year anniversary Battle of Hogwarts and George isn’t interested in attending any more depressing memorials. He decides to throw the DA a reunion blow-out to celebrate life, like their lost companions would have wanted. FLUFF.


It's the one-year anniversary Battle of Hogwarts and George isn't interested in attending any more depressing memorials. He decides to throw the DA a reunion blow-out to celebrate life, like their lost companions would have wanted. (Just a fun piece of fluff)

A/N- This story is just completely for fun, it's just given me a chance to break from the much darker fics I've been working on. This is rated M for a reason, most of this is about Randy 18 to 21 year-olds. So everyone at this party is of age and acting it.

The DA Reunion

"I don't want to do this," George practically whined, standing up in annoyance.

"Do what?" Ron asked bewildered as usual turning to look at Hermione, Harry and Ginny where they sat opposite him and George. They all met for lunch every week in Diagon Alley. It was the only two hours all week that George and Ron left the shop in the hands for their 'non-Weasley employees.' It felt a little like leaving an ornery pet dragon with a bunch of first years. People seemed to always mistake the potential seriousness of aggravating the products they sold.

"I don't want to go through all of this one year anniversary stuff," he said in exasperation plopping back down in his seat. "We were sad, and we honored those we lost the first time around. Fred would be pissed if he knew his death, along with others, was becoming some sort of morbid holiday! Let's do something else, something fun." Ron looked around the table unsure of how the others would feel about this.

"Oh come on Harry," George said at Harry's reluctant look. "Do you really want to go around and give speeches at like umpteen memorials? Do you want to go through that whole process of receiving everyone's praise while they insist on telling you every dark, twisted thing that happened to their families during the war?"

Ginny couldn't help but think George was on to something. She felt Harry's interest in forgoing the whole week of not so happy meetings, but knew his sense of duty was going to hold him back from doing what he wanted.

"Come on," George said again. "Ginny and Hermione just finished their NEWTS, Ron and I are rolling in the cash, and Harry is the youngest aurror ever! We should celebrate!"

"I'm not fully trained yet," Harry said unable to stop himself.

"Riiiight. Do they send all the untrained aurrors out after known Death Eaters?" He asked rhetorically.

"What did you have in mind? Some sort of party?" This surprisingly enough, came from Hermione.

"I was thinking a sort of DA reunion bash. To celebrate life . . . and drink ourselves into oblivion," George said turning to Hermione expecting instant rebuttal.

"Doesn't sound half bad actually," she said and George promptly dropped a kiss on her cheek. "Are you offering up your newly renovated flat?" she asked.

"Why the hell not? Plus I'd love to try out our new line of Perfect Party Props" George said. Harry still looked reluctant though remained quiet. "What Potter? Do you really think anyone at the Aurror Department would really deny you a night of fun?"

Harry shot him an annoyed look. "It's just that people expect . . ."

"What people expect is for you to be somber and serious and zero fun! Why are you so afraid to relax Harry? Afraid to loose control for just a little while? I dare you to go to this party and defy everyone's perception of you. What was it that Malfoy used to call you? Oh yeah, Saint Potter, Perfect Potter. That's what everyone thinks of you. You know, that you are Mister Goody-Two-Shoes. What happened to the mischievous Potter who used to revel in breaking rules?"

Harry knew he was being goaded and also knew he was helpless to ignore the challenge. George certainly knew how to push his buttons. Ginny could feel his temper rise and wondered if George knew what he was getting himself into.

"Perhaps a night in honor of Moony, Padfoot and Prongs?" She suggested.

"Okay, okay. I'm in," he said, determined to let himself have fun and not think about the horrifying events of the year before.

****

A DA Reunion Weekend Blow-Out

LET CELBRATE LIFE AND SCREW ALL THE DEPRESSING MEMORIALS

Let's face it, we kicked ass in the final battle! Let's celebrate that. We've all been mourning all year. This weekend we will toast to those we lost and honor them by having a weekend of drunked craziness! Expect lots of childish fun and zero tears!

TIME: Friday – Mon.

PLACE: George's kick-ass flat

WHO: DA members and their dates

_It wouldn't kill you to bring some of your own booze._

****

Harry finished the spin of his apparation back to Grimwauld Place with a collapse onto the sofa. He smiled wearily, eyes closing, happy to be home finally finished with a long week's work. When he had informed his superiors that he would be unavailable this weekend. Most had been angry and piled on extra work for him. But several, including Kingsley, had stopped him today to tell him they were glad he was taking the weekend off and told him to have fun.

He heard light footsteps on the stairs and turned toward them, happy to open his tired eyes, to the sight of the gorgeous woman who now lived with him. And Merlin was he well rewarded. Ginny was descending the stairs. Her long muscular legs were exposed by the short, brown, skirt she wore. It fluttered lightly around her thighs as she continued down toward him. Her shirt was cream the perfect compliment to her warm complexion. It tied around her neck dipping low, revealing a delectable amount of cleavage. There was a bronzed braided embellishment lying high on her ribcage accentuating the full curves it underlined. Below it, the top flared slightly away from her body just enough so that as she moved he caught glimpses of her tight, toned, abs.

In a word she was breathtaking. Literally, Harry realized as he forced himself to release the breath he was holding. He was on his feet without any forethought and kissed her, pulling her hard against him. She pulled back laughing slightly at his rather obvious approval of her ensemble.

"You look amazing," He said nuzzling his nose into her hair. "Are you sure you want to . . ." He started to trace his hands over the curve of her waist, her shirt making her skin easily accessible.

"Harry Potter, we are going to this party. And we are going to have some fun. No you best go change," Harry grew cautious at the mischievous look in her eye. "I laid out some clothes for you."

****

Less than an hour later the arrived just down the street of George's flat above his store. Harry stood just a few paces in front of her staring at the colorfully lit 2nd floor apartment that seemed to be jumping with energy even from their spot a block away.

Ginny was much more amused by the man in front of her, then George's over-the-top decorations. He had succumbed to her outfit choice and it accentuated his masculine form perfectly. His bum was just screaming for her to reach out and caress it and being the bold witch she was she did just that. Harry growled a little as he leaned in to show his appreciation with a fierce kiss. But she pulled back again grabbing his hand.

"You are a little vixen you know that? You are asking for trouble with the way you are teasing me."

She laughed. "I'm counting on that," she teased back leaning into his side. "How else will I get you to dance with me tonight?"

"Using your seductive powers to secure a dance partner . . . You know you don't have to work so hard . . . I like to think I'm a fairly willing participant in anything you think up."

Both their thoughts were preoccupied with all the memories that statement drug up as they entered the door to George's flat. Immediately, the music stopped, and the lights found only them as a siren went off. George came running, drink in hand to see who set off the alarm. He groaned and laughed almost simultaneously. It figured!

"What in the world?" Harry asked as the crowd of their friends were staring at them.

Lavender was doubled over in laughter. "George set-up a Randy Alarm!"

"A what?"

"It's an alarm that goes off if the person entering the party is feeling particularly randy. It's one of George's new products, something about Perfect Parties . . . Anyway he said it's mostly for single mixers and um, alternative parties so like minded people can find one another . . . but George thought it'd be a bit of a laugh."

"My sister!" George groaned. "I didn't anticipate that, it's supposed to help us single blokes find a lady on the market. George waved his wand silencing the alarm and the party broke out into cries of welcome. It seemed Harry, who ended up working late, and Ginny were the last to arrive.

George sent the floating tray of drinks toward the now centered group. And everyone grabbed a shot glass filled to the brim in with liquid in one of many glowing colors.

"Okay now that everyone is here, a toast! To life, to love, and our hats off to the brave we've lost. We will party twice as hard in your absence. Now these shots are of my own creation, got a bit of inspiration from the muggle yagger bombs, so ladies and lightweights this may hit you fast, but it will keep you awake. Bottoms up," George said as they all drank to his toast.

"Now I thought a bit of childish fun was in order, some of us, who shall remain nameless coughcoughHARRYPOTTERcough, have seem to miss out on that thing we call fun. So tonight some nostalgic games and lots of liquor! Only one rule, no sex on my bed without me! There are spare rooms for a reason people." Without waiting for a response George flicked his wand to return the music. People dispersed some over to write on a wall covered in a giant chart, others to the dance floor in the large empty room with the most wild of lights, more went to the food area, and grabbed more shots.

"George is certainly in his element," Hermione said approaching Harry and Ginny. "It's hard to believe he's the same bloke who seemed so lost and broken just six months ago."

"Yeah," Ron said remembering George's dark period. "He said one day it sort of dawned on him that if he didn't live his life to its fullest Fred would probably yell at him or kick his ass after he died. He said it didn't want to give Fred any ammunition when they met up again."

George came flourishing over to them. With another round of the same brightly covered shots. "These are for you lot," he said.

"What exactly is in this George?" Hermione asked.

"Ah well, it's an energizing potion mixed with liquor of course. It'll keep you going for a long time. I don't want any wankers at my party saying they worked so hard all week thwarting evil dark plots against the side of the light, so they must retire early."

Ginny giggled as Harry quickly downed the shot at George's ribbing. Secretly, she was glad George had thought of it. She wouldn't have nearly as much fun without Harry there the whole time and she knew he was tired coming in to the party.

"You know George," Harry said after George tried to hinder his reach for one of the floating food trays. "You may want to consider what will happen if I loose all my inhibitions. Remember, the enticing female on my arm is your little sister . . ."

"What Saint Potter do anything in public that pushes the lines of decorum? Plus, not even the Golden Boy Who Lived to Save Us All, is a good kisser when trashed," George scoffed.

"Ginny turned to Harry placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry I know exactly when to cut him off, right after he passes the point where he worries if it's okay to want what he wants, and right before he gets too sloppy." George looked slightly shocked at his sister's brazen words, but Harry took no time to notice and just followed her to the next room.

"Did I tell you today how much I love you?" He asked in what would have been a sappy question if not for the grateful shock in his tone.

She pulled him onto the dance floor, hooked her fingers in his belt loops, pulling his hips flush against her and then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Right now, just show me."

Harry's hip rubbed against hers involuntarily. He tried to still them, but she responded in kind making any attempt at self-control fruitless. His hand traced over the waist-line of her skirt his finger flitting over the soft skin of her lower back, keeping her firm against him. "Tonight I want you to do what you want. Say what you want. And damn the consequences."

"Do what I want? Are you sure?"

"Completely."

She felt him pause a moment as he took in her words and then felt his fingers dip ever so slightly down the back of her skirt. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt him trace the edges of her lace thong before removing his hand.

I've been dying to know what you've got on under that skirt. Is it the black or green one?" Her hands moved restlessly over his toned chest. Aurror training was at least good for that. She then kissed her way up his neck and playful bit his ear before whispering. "Actually, it's new. I needed a new bra for this top, so I got a matching set. It's golden lace, that barely conceals . . . well barely conceals anything." She watched as his eyelids fluttered in response. She felt his hips move more insistently against hers. But she knew what was coming. Whenever he felt like she'd gotten him too good, he'd flip the tables on her. She was not disappointed.

He slid one hand to her bum lightly caressing and cupping it so that he could ensure that the friction between them hit her exactly the right way. His other hand trailed the hemline of her skirt. He fingers lightly moved across her thighs teasingly. She tighten her hands around his neck as she stared hard into his eyes. He slid one hand back to her waist, and the other to grab one of the arms around his neck and slowly led her in a dip, bring her chest flush with his, as he slowly pulled her back upright. He grinned at her roguishly as he kissed her slowly, cherishing the moment.

She felt his arms around her back as they slid engulfing her. She felt his fingers at her sides sliding under her top just grazing the sides of her breasts. She groaned in his ear, making him smile. His smile faltered as he saw Lee Jordan waggling his eyebrows at him and giving him a thumbs-up. Harry pulled back abruptly and turned to see other couples on the dance floor shooting surreptitious looks at him and Ginny.

Ginny looked up at him questioningly. "Sorry," he said. "That was . . . Sorry. People were staring." She laughed and continued to dance with him calming down the intensity a notch.

"Harry there are no reporters here, these are the same people you kissed me for the first time in front of her."

"It doesn't bother you that, they were watching me . . . watching me touch you?"

"Well they should advert their eyes!" She said half-joking. "But you weren't being distasteful. Plus I told you . . . do what you want tonight, sometimes it's healthy to give in, to do the things you want for once."

Harry wondered if she realized how sexy she really was. "Right now, I want you, and I'm going to take you against the nearest wall if we don't find a room soon," he said half joking.

"Well that would certainly put George in his place." Harry watched as the familiar wicked gleam appear in her eye. She had some sort of plan . . . and he was helpless to deny her. She led him out of the room and to one of the other more well lit places, snagging a bottle of Merlin-knows-what and handing it to him.

"Okay," she said smirking devilishly and leaning back against a wall. "Take a swig of that bottle so it's not so full. Now hold it high off to the side so it's visible. Good." She smiled as he complied, wondering where this was going. "Now, kiss me," she demanded and she pushed her hands into his front pockets pulling him up against her. This gave him absolutely no choice, as if he could deny her anything from the beginning.

Her hand began to stroke him through his pocket and he wondered if she had changed the pockets' size and shape before telling him to put them on. All thoughts of whatever she was planning rushed out of his mind. And he began to truly ravish her, the sexual tension of the whole evening had led up to this point. He could scarcely remember his name let alone where they currently were located. Ginny removed her hands placing them around his neck as she glanced quickly toward the entrance of the room. "Brace yourself," she whispered before jumping slightly to wrap her legs around his waist. He didn't falter in the slightest, he never did, but he did use the wall to help support her so her arms were free to do as they pleased.

George laughed as he began to enter the room, glancing away quickly from the site across the room from him where there was one rather randy unnamed couple going at it hard in the most well lit of rooms. He had thought he planned this well, so that couples knew they had more options. Whoever they were, George couldn't help but admire their fearlessness. They must have known they'd get caught here. They seemed completely unaffected by the people around them. These two were truly adventurous . . . George couldn't help but wonder which of his Hogwarts friends had grown into such exhibitionists.

"Oh, Harry," came the voice of the witch pinned against the wall. "Just play along," Ginny whispered for only Harry to hear. George whipped his head back to the couple. Ah hell! Harry hadn't even bothered to put down his liquor bottle in order to ravish his sister. Any bloke knew you had to be pretty far gone to not realize that putting down the bottle would leave him with double the hands to explore with . . . Ah hell no! George stormed over to them. Tapped Harry rather forcefully on his shoulder.

"Excuse me!"

"Ah, I'm a bit busy," Harry said while Ginny moved her attention to his neck.

George looked outrage as Harry didn't spare him a glance but just smiled down at Ginny and then returned his mouth to hers. Ginny was trying not to shake with the laughter that would surely give them away.

"Harry Potter, you will not shag my sister right in front of me!" George yelled so loudly that several came over to investigate.

"George relax," Harry said reluctantly pulling his mouth back from Ginny's. He let his eyes rove over Ginny's fabulous curves in an obvious manner. "I'm just having a little fun!" He shook the bottle at him and then pushed it into George's chest. George was forced to grab it in order to stop it from falling into the floor. George's jaw dropped. Harry quickly captured Ginny's mouth, trying to suppress her laugh at George's flabbergasted expression. Harry took advantage of having two free hands by finding the knot at the base of Ginny's neck that kept her top up. He began to loosen it, very slowly. Ginny was shaking so hard with barely contained laughter that he almost lost his balance.

"POTTER! What the hell!" George was shaking now too, but in anger, not laughter.

Ginny's legs slid to the ground as the two collapsed in fits of laughter, turning to point at George's outraged face. He was red, and blotchy with anger but shock now mixed in with the outrage.

"Gottcha!" They yelled.

"You told me to have some fun tonight! And Ginny said I can do whatever I want . . ." Harry said in false indignation and confusion. George just continued to gape at them like a flounder. "Did you really think I was going to strip Ginny in front of you?" The whole room was laughing now and the idea of Perfect Potter, shagging his girlfriend in a room full of people including her brothers.

"You . . . you pranked me!" He said in surprise.

"Well that's what you get," Ginny said, "for teasing Harry about what the papers call him. . . .Perfect Potter he may be . . . but Saint Potter he is not," she finished with obvious innuendo. George was recovering quickly, and already plotting how to reset the score

"I don't know . . . Everyone seems to agree with me," George said pointing his thumb over to the large chart written on the wall. Harry and Ginny followed his gaze to see all their names listed across the top and different categories listed down the side. "I thought it'd be fun to have some funny awards to give out in the end. Everyone's supposed to vote for someone in each category."

Harry and Ginny walked over to the board to read whatever crazy plan George had concocted this time. As they approached them began to read the categories, Most Likely to Get Pregnant First, Biggest Party Animal, Most Straight Laced, Most Likely to Get Caught, Most Shaggable, Most Shaggable if-you-weren't-afraid-of their-significant-other, Most Virtuous the list went on . . .

"How am I Most Likely To Get Pregnant First?" Hermione asked confused. "Everyone knows I'm plenty responsible."

"Hermione darling," George said. "You are regularly sleeping with a Weasley man are you not?"

Hermione blushed scarlet, but defiantly said. "Yes I am, but . . ."

"I'm afraid there's no buts about it deary," he said in a condescendingly sweet voice. "There is no man more fertile than a Weasley."

"Ah shut it George," Ron whined.

"Oh sorry dear brother. I hope I didn't just ruin your night . . . or month . . . or year." Everyone laughed.

Ron looked livid. Hermione knew how hard it sometimes was for him to be the youngest brother and how it bugged them that they still treated him like Ickle Ronnikins. So she turned to smirk at George.

"Do you really think I haven't realized that yet?" She said smirking wider at George. "Ron may not realize it, but rather regularly, when I am at my most fertile. . . well let's just say Ron enjoys other pleasures that are much less likely to result in a child. . . if you catch my drift."

For the second time in an hour George was rendered speechless. He sort of thought of Harry and Ron as blokes that settled down and were domesticated much too soon and assumed their love lives, were. . . perfectly nice and sweet, and . . . comfortable, but not at all exciting or adventurous. He always thought those two were missing out by never really being available bachelors.

"Well it seems as we are all learning lots of new things about each other," George said to the room at large. "I have a game, to play, perhaps it will give people a chance to change the title they'll be leaving with . . . For example it looks like Harry is currently winning Most Virtuous and Most Straight Laced, perhaps this game will convince us otherwise, but perhaps not . . ."

Shortly later they were all sitting in a circle. George was passing around drinks again. He sent one to everyone but paused as he reached Harry and Ginny he handed them both a glass but left the bottle with Harry.

"Trust me," he smirked. "You're going to need it." He turned to the room at large. "Okay this game is called "I've never,"" George started.

"George," Hermione tutted. "That's such a childish game."

"We are supposed to be recapturing our youth tonight Hermione! And how better to learn what people have been up to in the past year or so! Plus I think you'll like these cups there part of our new party line. So, everyone, we go around the circle, when it's your turn you state something you have never done, and then all those who have done what you mentioned must take a drink. Now the muggles play it and just expect everyone to be truthful, but I don't trust you lot that much. So, your glasses are spelled so that they will light up whenever you have done the task that is mentioned."

People were starting to shift in excitement as George explained, expecting some rather interesting revelations.

"I think a demonstration is in order, everyone hands on your glass. I've never . . . defeated the darkest wizard of all times." All eyes turned to Harry as his glass lit up in a vibrant green, as everyone else's remained unchanged. Harry narrowed his eyes, shaking his head at George, but dutifully took a drink.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I would swear you're trying to get my boyfriend drunk so you can have your way with him," Ginny said as everyone laughed in agreement.

"I was told getting Harry drunk was a rather difficult thing to accomplish . . . I like a challenge," George answered. "Okay, everyone game?" With a general air of agreement he continued. "Okay practice round over. I'll start," before anyone could object George continued. "I've never shagged my best mate's sister." Harry's of course lit up again, but so did a few others, who all sheepishly took drinks.

"George these glasses don't work!" Ron exclaimed as his lit up.

"My glasses work!" George said indignantly

"But Harry and Hermione are both only children!"

"Ron," Harry said. "I'm hurt. You have a secret lover and a secret best mate! How could you?" Ginny collapsed in another fit of laughter.

"I do not!" Ron said, turning frantically to Hermione who tried to look angry but failed miserably.

George looked outraged. He had tested his product. Sometimes the glasses knew the truth better than the owner of the glass. "Wait," George said. "Did Harry every claim that Hermione was like his sister?"

"Umm well yeah . . ."

"Well then drink up! The cups don't lie." Hermione looked touched and Ron chugged a bit.

"Okay, well that was interesting. Next person."

Seamus looked devilish as he raised his glass. "I've never gone down on a bloke." He watched in satisfaction as one by one many of the girls' glasses lit up and then so did Justin Finch-Fletchely's. He drank deeply and then shrugged his shoulders at those watching him.

"Oh, like you didn't know I was gay," he scoffed. They all laughed.

"See Hermione, we're learning lots about one another." George laughed.

Lee Jordan turned to smirk at George a second and then said. "I've never . . . slept with a Weasley." Predictably Harry and Hermione glasses lit up. But so did many others . . .

"Fred," Katie Bell said to the questioning looks, taking a lengthy swig from her glass.

"George," Alicia Spinnet said smirking at him from across the circle.

"Fred _and _George," Angelina Johnson said unashamedly. Harry spluttered on his drink. "Separately!" she quickly clarified.

All eyes turned to the still lit glasses of the Patil twins. They smirked. "Charlie," they said simultaneously. "Not separately," Parvati added and both giggled. "What?" Padma said to Ron's incredulous look. "Your brother is a hunk and I'm sure it's some messed up family drama that's left him with an interest in twins."

Lee Jordan hadn't laughed this hard in years, but knew George was probably already planning some sort of revenge.

Everyone turned to Luna. "I've never . . ." she sighed wistfully. "Shagged while flying on a broomstick." She sighed again as if this fact made her very sad.

Everyone looked around incredulously, not expecting anyone's glass to light up. But then a pair of glasses both glowed brightly. Harry and Ginny smirked at one another as their eyes met, both of their minds delighting in the memory. They clinked glasses before taking a drink.

"No way!" Others exclaimed.

"That's so dangerous!"

"Way to go!"

But the two of them were oblivious, Ginny had leaned in closely to whisper to Harry. "I wouldn't mind another go at that actually. I came up with some clever brainstorms . . . If we mix some of last night with the rush of being on brooms . . ."

"Really?" he asked still seeming shocked over his luck. It was like the universe tried to correct the unfair amount of crap he had to deal with in his young life by giving him the most perfect of loves.

"Yeah . . . really."

"I knew it!" Luna's dreamy voice brought them back to the room full of people staring at them. "No fair! I'm so jealous! How was it?"

Harry and Ginny turned to her in shock. "How did you know?" Ginny asked.

"Well your both such good fliers and you're both rather adventurous," she shrugged as if it was obvious. "You have to tell me how you managed!"

"Uh, maybe later Luna," Ginny said smiling at her close friend. "I think that's a conversation best saved for a girl's night."

"Still happy with the things you are learning George?" Hermione asked sweetly. George narrowed his eyes at her

"I've never shagged on a teacher's desk," Harry and Ginny drank.

"I've never shagged in a library," Hermione and Ron drank.

"I've never forgotten the silencing charm." Almost everyone drank.

Cho Chang smirked slightly and then said, "I've never orgasmed fully clothed." People looked around intrigued. They were all thinking the same thing, if a bloke's glass lit then he probably didn't have the best self control but if a girls lit, her guy was probably rather skilled.

Ginny drank and so did Angelina and Hermione.

"What that's weird?" Ginny asked. "Ladies you need to find some better men," she joked. She looked at them all curiously. Harry almost always sent her over the edge before they'd finish undressing. He had once said that way he knows she'll get at least two . . ."

It was her turn, she knew what she wanted to say, but she didn't want to create too much drama so she settled on a slightly tamer version.

"I've never faked an orgasm."

Most of the girls, besides Hermione and herself drank.

"Way to go Ron!" George said as he stared at Hermione's glass. Hermione rolled her eyes.

It was Harry's turn. He wracked his brain. Nothing came to mind, well nothing that wasn't tinged with sadness . . . except . . . yeah that'd put George in his place.

"I've never shagged anyone but the love of my life." Everyone took a drink except Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione. Both couples shared a sweet kiss.

"CoughcoughWHIPPEDcough," George was laughing again. So was Harry.

"Oh I'm more than happy to comply with Ginny's wishes," he said thinking about her broomstick proposition.

And so the game continued finally returning to George. George was ready, pretty sure he'd come up with the most devious one. A perfect way to get back and Harry, Ginny and probably get Hermione too.

"I've never . . ." he said looking pointedly at Hermione, then Ginny and finally at Harry. "Had a sex dream that included The Chosen One."

Harry felt his face burn hot and kept his eyes down. He really didn't want to know.

"Harry," George taunted. "Have you been dreaming about yourself? You weirdo." Everyone's attention was turned to Harry's glass, which was glowing.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You said a dream that included him. Hopefully Harry stars in his own fantasies."

Most of the girls giggled and drank from their glasses. Ron had shook his head expecting no less, but then looked down at Hermione's glass. It was glowing.

"What!?" he said standing pointing at her glass. Hermione looked taken aback. Shock crossed her face when she looked down at her own glass, which was glowing brightly. She tried to wrack her brains to figure out why her glass would be glowing.

"You told me . . .You said," Ron spluttered all of his old insecurities rushed to the surface. Finally it dawned on Hermione.

"Oh Ron relax," she said standing. "Let me explain. "It's not what you are thinking."

"Not what I'm thinking! Explain." Hermione hesitated a fraction of a second. She didn't really want to give this information out, but knew if she stalled until she got him alone he'd think she was making something up, so quickly she began.

"It's like Ginny said, a dream that _included_ Harry. Not a dream that starred him." That at least caught Ron's attention. "I used to have this dream, I had it a lot actually."

"Not helping . . ." Ron muttered.

"It was about you," she added quickly. "In the dream we'd be . . . we'll there was always so much tension between us. I used to dream about us . . . going for it, finally. I dreamed about it all the time. And often I would be . . . I would be getting really close to, well getting really close . . . and Harry would barge in and act completely oblivious to our current state and start talking about Voldemort. It usually killed the mood and I'd wake-up. . . disappointed."

Ron stared at her a minute and then started laughing, uproariously. "We'd be. . .and then Harry . . . talking about Voldemort . . . oblivious to the fact that we were . . . Oh Merlin! That . . . is . . . hilarious." They all joined in.

"Some part of your subconscious thought that Harry was a cock-blocker!" George exclaimed whilst laughing.

Hermione sighed. "No, no," she shook her head. "It was more like part of me knew Ron and I would never be anything until we helped Harry get rid of Voldemort." That finally calmed down the fits of laughter.

"I think that's enough of this game," Hermione said putting her glass down. Others seemed to agree


End file.
